rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Viridi
Appearance Olivia is a lagomorphic (Rabbit) Faunus with a rather short height and slight build. Her copper-colored hair is accented with olive green highlights, and behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses lies forest-green eyes. Her clothing is asymmetrical in design, featuring an arm guard on her left arm, with a regular sleeve on the right. She sports a green colored bodice with a matching skirt, with thigh-high leggings and padded boots. Her arrow quiver slings over the shoulder and along her waist are a myriad of pockets and pouches containing everything from spare tips and fletchings for her arrows, to vials of Dust to refill them. In one of these pouches she carries a small penknife and a package of trail rations, for emergencies. Personality At first glance, Olivia appears to be easily startled and excited. Quite erratic, at a first glance it's not likely people would see why a girl like her was picked to be her teams leader. Yet with the appearance of a timid rabbit, Olivia is anything but, often being the longest winded around people she's comfortable with. Always optimistic, she tries her hardest to look beyond anyones flaws to see the better parts of them. When confronted with racism often given towards Faunus, she believes that anger and violence will only breed more hatred, and smiles never hurt. She believes that being kind and having good intentions are key to happiness. However, she is not without her share of faults. She tends be a little clumsy as she rushes about trying not to be late for class, or any of the self-imposed goals she's given herself. While she is always eager to help anybody, stranger or friend, she often finds herself overwhelmed with too many things at once and often becomes incredibly scatterbrained when she's focusing on too many things at a given time. Due to being a freshmen at Beacon Academy, as well as her rather innocent personality, Olivia tends to use her various teachings and textbooks as the rule for her actions, often quoting passages and phrases. Following these, she keeps her weapon and arrows well maintained at all times, using downtime in missions to make adjustments as nessicary. History When Olivia was very young, her parents left Menagerie to settle down in the Vale region. She doesn't recall most of what Menagerie was like, or much about the voyage to Vale, being barely a baby. She lived a mostly unassuming life, her parents both alive and still together. She attended Signal Academy with the dream of becoming a Huntress and constructed her Weapon, Gale Leaf, during her years there. Her only hardships were the occasional hostile or distrusting person due to her Faunus heritage, and written tests. Despite this, and her weapons rather primitive design, she managed to graduate from Signal and earn acceptance into Beacon. Her first day attending Beacon started rather surprisingly, and before she even arrived, when a strange van upended outside of the transport station, and a large Ursa burst out from its doors. The crew manning the van, dressed very suspiciously, couldn't contain the beast so she stepped in to help. She managed to kill the Ursa with the help of a few members of the Vale Police Department, and a man named Duke, who would go on to be the fourth member of her Team at Beacon. Weapon/Abilities Weapon: (CPBB) - Conventional Projectile Blade Bow Name: Gale Leaf Ammunition: Conventional and Dust-Augmented Arrows '''Derivation: '''Longbow, Gladius, Dual Blades Gale Leaf is Olivias weapon. Constructed during her time at Signal Academy it utilizes a rather primitive method of firing conventional arrows, rather than bullets, as its ranged state. Olivia tends to keep the weapon in its Bow form, since ranged combat is her preference and strength, only going into close-range combat when she's either out of arrows or cornered. For physical combat, Gale Leaf is able to combine into a Gladius-like sword, or split off into two daggers that curve like a Kukri knife. The latter of these tactics is risky, since if one blade is disarmed or destroyed, the weapon is unable to combine back into its Bow form. In combat, Olivia carries colour-coded arrows with bodkin arrowheads and a hollow chamber located just behind the arrowhead. These chambers are filled with dust to provide additional effects such as igniting the enemy, or encasing them in solid ice by letting the Dust out through vents on the chamber. When she uses Gale Leafs bladed forms, she may sometimes use an arrow in her free hand to add a bit of Dust to her close-range options. These arrows are meant to be retreived and re-used, and come apart into the arrowhead, Dust chamber, shaft, nock and fletchings. She keeps spare pieces, as well as a few vials of Dust in her belt pouches. Her other notable abilities in combat are her Faunus night vision, and a keen eye. She's able to accurately lead and hit a moving target at upwards of 100 yards. This focus is where one of her flaws comes from: she's easily ambushed while lining up an accurate shot at a distance. Semblance Olivias Semblance is called Warren. It allows her to place down small, hand sized Glyphs on any surface within reach. When two, or more, of these glyphs are placed down, she can use the main part of her Semblance. She activates a set of the Glyphs, which grow larger and begin to glow. After activation, the pair of glyphs act as a two-way teleporter between eachother, allowing her to do things like teleport from glyph to glyph, or shoot her arrows through one to come out of another. She does not need a large area to place these on, she can (and typically) places them on her arrows, to allow herself to apply them at a distance, potentially even using the Warren in flight. She can also place them on people, or their weapons. On allies it's easily done with their consent. On enemies, their Aura will block the application unless she managed to do it while it's down, and if they're aware of any warrens she may have applied they can remove them. The glyphs themselves are not indestuctable, attacks that break up the ground or other terrain can easily remove the Warren entrance placed over it, and if placed on a person that person can freely remove the glyph. One limitation of this Semblance is she can only travel between Warrens that are less than roughly 150 feet away from each-other, anything farther she cannot do. The strengths of this Semblance lie in its versatility. She (or an ally) can travel through them herself, or fire through them to make her shots more tricky. Apply them to allies and she can easily follow-up on their attacks. In addition, the longer she remains in an area, the more time she has to set up multiple warrens. This allows her to slowly gain more and more control over the battlefield Weaknesses are the Warrens don't discriminate. While she needs to activate them, they do visibly show which ones are active, allowing careful enemies to predict where she'll be coming from or to even use them against her. Another is that just one warren doesn't do anything, she needs multiple ones. If an opponent keeps destroying them before she creates two, she cannot utilize them properly. Relationships Russel Tefirma: Having been adopted and raised by two Faunus, Russel understands the issues they can face concerning racism and discrimination, and gets along just fine with Olivia. Their only disagreement is in how the two deal with the bullying. Olivia would rather see the better parts of the person, and show them she's not the animal they think she is, while Russel would rather see them laying flat on the floor. Taming his anger may prove to be a challenge... Canvas Ao Shun: The third member of Team ORCD, and Olivias Initiation partner. Canvas and Olivia have a rather rocky relationship. Canvas finding it difficult to trust anybody who displays a cheerful demeanor, and doubly so if they happen to be a Faunus. However, she begrudgingly accepts Olivia as team leader. Her drawing habit draws the curiosity of Olivia, who thinks she needs to look harder at the talents she posesses beyond being a Huntress. It may take a while for Olivia to calm her seas and gain her real trust.... Duke Tempest : Duke was the first Beacon student she met, having helped her fight off an Ursa rampage in the city. They got along fine since their first meet, and share an optimistic and cheerful outlook on most things. He became the fourth member of Team ORCD, and serves as one of the strongest members, easily besting the others in direct combat. Duke seems to have an oddly...nostalgic look around Olivia, as if she reminds him of his past.... Olivia Turnaround.png|Turnaround (By Flora) Olivia CG (1).png|More Art (By Flora) Olivia Headshot.png|Guess who! Flora drew this, also. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Faunus